Just Three Words
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been dating for two years. What do you think those three words he needs to tell her are? Think! Think hard! Percabeth! One-shot!  Read Author's Note at the end first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is another of my one-shots. So, let's get on with it. It's been two years since Annabeth and Percy started dating. Silena and Charlie aren't dead. Oh, and Annabeth will giggle so don't think it's OOC because no one knows how Annabeth acts around Percy when they're dating. So no one actually knows if Annabeth will giggle. WARNING: this story is a sappy Percabeth love story. And please read and review my other stories.**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I are going out to a restaurant tonight! I definantly cannot wait! Not just because I'll see the most wonderful boyfriend in the world, but also because Silena, Juniper and Thalia and a bunch of other Aphrodite girls are annoying me to death with preparation. They were dressing me and doing my hair and it was killing me. They were pokingme with pins and pulling my hair. It was seriously killing me, and I've been thinking that a lot lately.

"Okay, okay, everybody, stand back! She's done!" Silena shouted.

Everyone backed away from me and Thalia grabbed my hand. I got out of the chair as she led me to Silena's mirror. We were at the Aphrodite cabin just getting me ready. I looked into the mirror and the Aphrodite girls were making sound affects like, ooo, ahh, ooo, ahh. It was _so_ annoying.

But I did look pretty enough. Just not pretty enough to be with him. My hair was in beautiful gold curls, I was wearing a short red dress, like, seven inch high red heels, and I was wearing tons of makeup. I didn't like the makeup part though. Percy said he likes my natural face better than it with makeup. But I had dark red lipstick, matching blush, eyeshadow, and I also had mascara and eye liner.

"I kinda like it." I said slowly.

"_Kinda? KINDA!?" _Silena exploded, "We spent twelve _hours_ on you and you _KINDA_ like it? You ungrateful little-"

"Calm down, Silene. It's fine." I said, laughing.

"_Fine? FIN-_"

"Enough, Silena! She just doesn't like makeup." Thalia and Juniper said, saving me from getting burned to a crisp with Silena's extra-power hair dryer.

"What kind of person doesn't like makeup?" Silena asked incredulously.

"Uh, me?" I said, although it sounded like a question.

"Uh, no." Silena said.

"Whatever." I said as I looked at my watch, "Oh, no! Percy will be waiting at the beach for me! I have to leave."

"Okay, well good luck!" Juniper called after me as I ran towards the beach.

"Bad luck!" Silena muttered bitterly.

"No, wait!" Thalia called, "You forgot your camp necklace!"

"It's fine! I don't need it!" I yelled back. Right now, I was flat out sprinting.

I saw a silhouette in the distance. It was Percy.

"Percy!" I yelled.

He turned in my direction just as I slammed into him and we tumbled to the ground. We were laughing. I was on top of him and he was under me** (Sarcasm: No, he'd be above me if I was on top of him)**.

"So . . ." I said, still giggling, "Are we going to go to the restaurant?"

"Yeah, let's go." Percy said.

I rolled off of him and got up he stood up and brushed the sand off of his tux. I did the same. When I looked up, he was staring at me, with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Close your mouth, seaweed brain, you're drooling." I said as I tapped under his chin. His mouth snapped shut but he was still staring. I blushed brighter than my red blush I was wearing.

"Let's go." He murmured.

"Okay." I said happily as we started towards his stepfather's Prius.

We sat down at the restaurant. I didn't know what to eat so I asked Percy what he was eating. He said he was going to order the steak. But then he said that he wasn't that hungry and asked if I wanted to share. I agreed and we ordered. For our drinks, I had a Coke and he had a Dr. Pepper. When our food got there, I took one look at the steak and I immediately became hungry. I think Percy felt the same too, though because we were still hungry after we finished that huge steak.

After that, we walked hand in hand down the streets of Manhattan. We walked over to a beach and we ran up and down the shore, laughing. It was a very enjoyable time. After we were tired from running, we lie down on the beach and looked at the stars.

"This is so romantic." I said as if it was a crime.

"Yeah, stupid Aphrodite!" Percy said. It thundered. "Sorry." Percy said, "But it's true." He muttered. It thundered again. "I am so very sorry, oh great goddess Aphrodite." He said awkwardly.

I laughed and, impossibly, a rainbow appeared in the night sky.

"That's weird." He said, sitting up, "But what a perfect moment." He said softly.

I smiled, "Why?"

"Because . . . here, come here." He said, taking me in his lap.

"What seaweed brain?" I asked as he was kissing my neck.

"I need to tell you something." He murmured against my neck.

"Go on." I said.

"Well, I've known you for, what? Seven years? Well, I probably should've told you this a long time ago since I've thought this about you for a while, but, I love you Annabeth Chase. If you ever dump me, I will never get over you. I probably won't ever dump you. But I'll understand if you dump me because I, definently, am not good enough for you." He said, "I'm in love with you Annabeth. So, here." He said, handing me a rose.

I had tears in my eyes, "I love you too, seaweed brain." I said as I hugged him.

"Whew! What a relief." He said as he kissed me.

I smirked.

"What? Wait, how long have you loved me?" he asked.

My smirk grew.

His eyes widened, "Annabeth? How long?" he asked urgently.

I got up, smirk and all, and started to walk towards the car.

"Annabeth!" he called after me, "How long?!"

I just shook my head, smirked bigger and walked away.

**How was it? That was my second one-shot. Thanks! Oh, and I'd love it if you all review. Love ya! Bye!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	2. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
